theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arenthanna Polychronia Chrysophonsyne Vuktilarxes
Arenthanna Polychronia Chrysophonsyne Vuktilarxes is a Nibenese student in Class Three-Bedt at the Imperial Battlemage Academy alongside twin sister Aliviana. Cool, intuitive, sardonic - there are hints she is simultaneously an idealist and cynic - but hides it well. The daughter of a disgraced ex-Legion legate, and a family that lost its prominence long ago, she and her sister have been bound by contract to serve a noblewoman and in return, will receive her sponsorship. Seeing things for their probabilities and chances, she possesses mathematical faculties in the sense that everything is a problem to be solved. Her childhood is marked by a thirst for exploration, discovery of the new or old in the world around her - as a means of escape; her inner risk-taker leading her to perform dangerous stunts with magic - yet oddly approached with caution. She seems to share her sister's disconcerting like for explosions. Academic Record is the applicant’s academic transcript from 3E 382-388, with additional comments by the Steward of the Leyawiin Guild of Mages '' “Arenthanna’s strongest subjects consist of Destruction, Alteration and Mysticism. Struggles with Restoration, Illusion and Conjuration, but managed to receive a passing grade for each in her Arcturian Aptitude Assessment. Despite this, Restoration and Conjuration skills are still below standard. Overall grades sit between Ayem and Cess. While Arenthanna has a good grasp of magical theory, she has excellent application of knowledge, demonstrating an ability to turn concepts and ideas into practice. Although her grades may not stand out, showing strengths and weaknesses like any student I want to stress that it is her keen ability to pull problems apart, creatively apply her knowledge, and willingness to learn and push herself as well as her potential for warmagic that I recommend her for the Imperial Battlemage Academy.” ''comment, with attached full academic transcript below Applicant found to have received some weapons training. Previously taught by father in some respects, then stopped for some time after arrival at mistress’ household. Applicant began training in 3E 387 under orders of mistress, given a mentor. Applicant favoured bladed weapons. Physical Report Medical report states applicant broke leg in 3E 381. Scar apparent. Cause unknown, not stated in records. Apart from this, physicians say this will not affect overall training or work and has made complete recovery since then. Barely visible scar on upper lip. Applicant has a wiry build, height of about 5’7. Medium skin tone, olive complexion. Long dark hair. Blue-green eyes. Family tattoos and blue warding cover forearms, upper arms, left shoulder, across back, creeping onto neck. Applicant in good health, fit from growing up hunting and hiking. Biographical Notes Maternal twin to Aliviana, daughter to Polychronis Thorikos Chrysophonsynios Vuktilarxes and commoner Pheronike. Family in a perpetual state of financial instability, with constant ups and downs; not financially secure. Family extremely private, keeps mostly from public life but medical and financial records can be enough to keep to facts. Family coffers took a hit in 3E 381, fell into debt, not clear to whom. We suspect some gambling problems partial to debt; perhaps reason for no real parchment trail to follow. Pheronike, applicant’s mother took ill in 3E 381. Mother passed later that year. Early 3E 382, father struck agreement under contract with noblewoman Lady Galaea Inara Xie-Lucidonia Ptolos. Galaea would sponsor twins, and they would enter her household as servants (don’t worry, they will still serve the Emperor as battlemages first and foremost; we have no reason to believe this contract will impede that.) Applicant and sister have been serving in household when not at guild, only made a few visits to father. Completed Arcturian Aptitude Assessment early 3E 388. Additional Comments Applicant is told to be cautious for the most part, despite forgetting how adventurous she is sometimes. One incident involved her inviting a friend to a hike, ended up climbing rocky face of cliff, applicant did not notice friend was afraid until they started crying while applicant was further up. Applicant’s sister was with friend, had to take friend down to bottom. Applicant received disciplinary action over deciding to cast a levitation spell to get to the rooftop of buildings, and levitated between rooftops. Allegedly helped sister build trap gone awry, but no concrete evidence on this matter. Reported to have attempted to cast shield around magefire, throw it up and encourage sister to hit it with ice magic. Caused small explosion in air, startled birds, citizens, the Steward of Leyawiin Mages’ Guild. Various letters and recommendations have described applicant as focused, purposeful, a planner – a bit sardonic. Applicant upon meeting seems to be cool, reserved. Category:Characters Category:Nibenese Category:Imperial Battlemage Academia